


F.R.I.E.N.D.S

by Marvelhead17



Series: One Shots/Requests/Prompts [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Nervousness, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Tags May Change, date, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: One-shots/Requests/Prompts for the TV show F.R.I.E.N.D.S - requests are welcomed greatly! Will write smut/lemon/fluff (not guaranteed to be accurate or amazing but hey, I'll try) will NOT take requests for non-con/rape or incest. Can write personal imagines for users or specific pairings if I see fit.--Started 21 October 2018----Requests currently open--





	F.R.I.E.N.D.S

You were hanging out at Rachel and Monica’s, laying casually on the couch paging through a magazine, this wasn’t the first time that you were bored out of your mind but today felt exceptionally so.

Rachel was once again working late at her new job at Ralph Lauren’s and Monica was out on a date with her boyfriend Richard. Ross was working on his dinosaur dissertation paper thing that made you stay clear of him so that you wouldn’t face an even more boring lecture from him and Phoebe was on the hunt for ‘some man tooshie’ which you didn’t feel in the mood to do.

This left you with Joey and Chandler who were just across the hall, however, drinking beer and watching Baywatch wasn’t something you were keen on doing. Especially if Chandler was going to drool over his favourite Yasmine Bleeth running around in a tight revealing costume, you’d never admit it but it made you jealous to see him looking at other women.

You couldn’t quite pin down the moment where you had fallen for him, but it had been a few months since you realised and you had decided to keep it to yourself. Not even your best friend and roommate Phoebe knew of your feelings towards Chandler.

No, your best option for entertainment on this early Friday night was to answer a quiz to find out what kind of dog you would be based on your personality. You were trying really hard to focus on the questions but it was proving difficult thanks to the creeping thoughts of what Chandler’s lips would feel like pressed against yours or-

_Stop that._

You warned yourself, this was a dangerous thing for you to do. Chandler had become a really good friend of yours and he had just gotten over his recent break-up with Kathy, and he had really liked her, you couldn’t begin to imagine your own suffering if he turned you down because of how deeply you felt about him, and how your friendship would shatter instantaneously.

Besides if he did have feelings for you he didn’t show them, any hint of advancement you made to him went by unnoticed or laughed off as a joke.

You were startled when Joey burst into the room with a look of determination on his face, he placed his hands on the couch and leaned down to look at you with slightly squinting eyes.

 

“Hey, are you free tonight? Like 8pm tonight?” you sat up on the couch now and frowned at him.

“Yes?” you said slowly, slightly confused but also suspecting that something was up.

“What about you?” he asked, turning his head to Chandler, you hadn’t even noticed that he had followed Joey through the door, a look of confusion clear on his face.

“Yes, I am.” Chandler sounded wary about answering him and seemed just as suspicious as you were about the situation.

“Great! Because I’m not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date.” He winked at the two of you before he clapped his hands together and walked briskly out of the room.

“Did he just-” you felt heat rushing to your face.

“Jo-” Chandler faltered and the apartment door slammed shut before Chandler could continue. “-Ey. So…” Chandler turned to face you, his hand rubbing the back of his neck attentively.

“Joey’s such a kidder sometimes,” you chuckled lightly.

“What? Oh yeah, yeah that’s what that was. Just Joey being, Joey.” Chandler hoped he sounded convincing rather than crushed. “I mean I don’t wanna go out with you. Do you wanna go out with me?” he looked at you rather hopefully.

You moved away from your spot on the couch and nervously made your way to Chandler, who stood as his usual awkward self with his hands tucked away in his pockets, waiting for any response from you.

You smiled shyly and wrapped your arms around his neck before pressing your lips softly but firmly against his, at first he jerked upright but you felt his hands move from his pockets and settle on your sides, they slid down and rested at your hips.

He pressed his lips back, your heart thudded wildly, his hands settled now to your lower back and pulled you closer into him. You parted after a few moments, both panting lightly, a huge smile planted on Chandler’s face as he stared at you.

“8pm tonight.” You smirked a little as you pulled away from him and he gave a pouty look.

“Aw man, this is gonna be the longest hour ever,” he groaned which made you giggle.

“How about we meet in 15 then?” you smiled.

“You betcha!” he grinned again then shook his head and snapped his fingers, “That didn’t happen, I didn’t say that.”

“Didn’t say what?” you winked and he looked relieved.

“You’re the best. See you in 15,” he hopped over to you and cupped your face before kissing you gently and passionately. When you parted you whispered, “wow”, before blushing after realising you said it out loud.

Chandler whispered, “Yes you are.” Before leaving to clean himself up for your first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Here's [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-forever-17) for any requests~


End file.
